


Gay Chicken

by nonnie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean teach Cas about a stupid human thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Chicken

"What are they doing?"

Dean and Sam look up from their drinks, twisting to see whatever Castiel is looking at. Across the bar sit two guys, about an inch from each other's faces. The guys are surrounded by a hooting, jeering crowd of onlookers and, as they watch, the one on the right jumps away with a yell, throwing his hands in the air.

Dean snorts and turns back to his beer. "Gay chicken. Classic."

"Gay...?"

Sam sighs. "Gay chicken, Cas. It's, I don't know, like a drinking game I guess. Guys try to kiss or touch each other and the first one to give up loses. Stupid human thing. Really stupid."

"I see." Castiel nods, taking a long, appreciative sip of his paralyzer. He sits quietly like that, contemplating. "Dean?"

Dean gets about half of a questioning grunt out before his face is full of face. He has a few seconds to register the pressure of lips against his own and the moist swipe of what had to be a tongue before he's shoving back, one foot hitting the ground to keep him from clattering to the floor entirely.

Everything freezes like that. Dean staring at Castiel in shock, Castiel staring at Dean in expectation and Sam staring at them both in dawning glee.

"What the fuck, man?" Dean stands up and unnecessarily rights his chair with a solid thump.

Castiel just watches him in slight puzzlement. He turns to Sam. "He backed away. That means I win, correct?"

Sam leans back in his chair with a snorting string of laughter. "Yeah, man, you kicked his ass." He ignores Dean's thunderous look and raises an arm up, palm facing Castiel. "Good job!"

Castiel stares at Sam's hand before his eyes light in understanding and he smacks his palm against Sam's. He looks inordinately pleased with himself, smiling down at his open palm as he lowers it. Sam laughs harder at the sight of it, eyes squinting shut in mirth.

So of course he misses the growled 'motherfuckers' and the movement beside him until he feels two palms grab the sides of his head and yank. His eyes fly open in time to see an angry squint before Dean's mouth is smashed against his own. It's less a kiss and more of a hard push of teeth against lips but Sam's hands fly up to grab his brother's wrists regardless, shoving away. He can't catch himself in time, feet curled too much around the legs of his bar stool, and lands on the floor with a prolonged crash.

He lays there, mouth open. Dean and Castiel look down at him from the table, one with curiosity and the other with reckless challenge.

Castiel turns to Dean. "Does this mean Sam owes us both a drink, now?"

Dean sits down again, arranging himself on the chair and adjusting his jacket with a shrug. "You're damn right it does." He stretches out a leg to kick at Sam's knee. "Get up, dickhead, your beer's getting warm."


End file.
